The Story of Vanessa Cruz
by Jaded-Zenith
Summary: A girl finds herself handling a whole lot of deadly power, more than she can handle. After escaping from a research facility, she goes looking for someone who can help her control her 'gift' and find out how it all started. This is mainly an OC story. Rated T for language. Pairings: BBxRae, RobStar
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Hello! Guess who's back? :) from a very long time of not uploading/updating, i know i have some fanfiction up that i haven't begun to complete.

But this has been in my head for a while now. So i just wanted to get it out, and after pulling an all-nighter, i got 3 chapters of this done.

This is chapters 1 and 2, because they are both very short.

Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans who actually doesn't appear in this chapter yet... Only my original characters. ^^;

The Story of Vanessa Cruz

**December 26, 2003**

In the small house on the corner of the street, overlooking the forest, the Cruz family was celebrating their little girl's 10th birthday. They were sitting by the fireplace while the girl opened her presents; which consisted of hair accessories and plastic dollies. Vanessa smiled at her gifts as her family took pictures and chattered on about the times they had with her. The family had not noticed a strange figure approaching their conveniently opened front door.

A sudden loud bang alerted the group, the light bulb above their heads had shattered on the impact of a bullet. With a gun pointed at the family, a man in a typical black hoodie and makeshift hat-turned-mask, robber get-up stood in front of them.

"Listen up, this gun is loaded, and unless you want to experience death in all its glory, you lot are going to give me all the money and jewelry you got." The man fired another bullet at the ground for emphasis. "And I want the girl, too," an evil grin settled onto his face. The family didn't move; they snuck frightened glances at each other. Her grandmother started crying.

"You sick bastard," Mr. Cruz held his daughter.

"What did you say?" The robber pointed the gun at him, "You want to run that by me again?"

"He said that you are a sick bastard," Her grandfather stepped in, looking the man dead in the eye.

_Bang_

"Old fool," the man growled "who's next?"

The girl gasped as her grandfather fell to the ground. "NO!" She screamed and suddenly her curly black hair whipped wildly above her head and a rather strange black energy burst from her body. It engulfed the robber, causing him to cry out in surprise.

"What is it?" He demanded in a pain filled voice; a hole had appeared in his stomach and was slowly growing, consuming the man.

"He's imploding on himself!" Mrs. Cruz clung onto her husband for support. "Vanessa! Stop it!" She called her daughter's name.

"I-I can't!" Vanessa cried, "I don't even know how I did it in the first place, I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" By that time, the robber's eyes glared at the girl, before his head disappeared all together.

The room was silent as Vanessa's grandmother bent down to check her husband.

"He's dead," her grandmother said in a shaky voice, "with a bullet to the brain." Tears flowed down her face; Mrs. Cruz hugged her mom and sobbed for her fallen dad.

Mr. Cruz was looking at his daughter in a new way. She was on the ground, huddled and trying to get a grip on what had transpired.

"Mariposa…" Her father called Vanessa by his favorite nickname for her, "what did you do?" He went to hold her but backed up at the thought of what she had done, she's dangerous now, he thought. The girl remained silent, looking up at her father with reproachful brown eyes.

She knew her life would never be the same again.

**December 27****th**** 2003**

It was early in the morning when white van pulled up the house. Vanessa was sleeping as a heavy fist knocked on the door. Two big guys and a lady in a lab coat and a clipboard stepped in; she had on a name tag that read _Dr. Millikan_. "Daddy?" Vanessa asked walking downstairs to her family who all gathered in the living room, "there's a van in the driveway." She rubbed her eyes before spotting the two men and the doctor.

"Is this the girl?" Dr. Millikan asked Vanessa's father, who looked torn but nodded. "Alright, take her." She told the two guys. They approached the girl and grabbed onto her arms. Startled, Vanessa screamed.

"Calm down, Vanessa," Mrs. Cruz teared up; she had a guilty look on her face, "please don't make it any harder for us. Your father and I discussed this and we decided it was best to send you to a hospital, for your… condition."

"You… You're sending me to an asylum aren't you?" Vanessa cried, "how could you mom! I'm not crazy!"

"It's not an asylum, I assure you." The lady held opened the door for the two men dragging Vanessa out of her own house. She squirmed and fought, and then the same black energy exploded out of her as it had once before. The men holding onto her yelled as it spread over their entire body. Staring in shock, the woman dropped her clipboard and stood wide-eyed as they soon both imploded into themselves, leaving not a trace of who they were.

Vanessa fell to the ground, her shoulders slumped and defeated. She had just killed two people; sure they were forcefully dragging her to a van, but still… "I'll go with you," she said softly, "to this hospital of yours."

Vanessa looked back at her family. Mr. Cruz had his head down, staring intently at the floor, Mrs. Cruz and her grandmother barely met the girl's eyes. How could her family do something like this to her? "I won't be able do any harm there…" She figured it was for the best, even though she felt angry and betrayed. Vanessa got up and gave Dr. Millikan her clipboard. Who hesitantly took it, nodding once and led the girl to the van, still shaking from what had happened.

"I'm guessing you want me to sit in the back," Vanessa sighed, kicking a pebble at her feet.

"Procedure," The doctor simply stated, watching her get in. Never had a pick up gone this way before, she thought regretfully, before getting into the driver's seat.

They drove in silence for almost the whole ride, until Vanessa spoke up.

"If it's not an asylum, then what kind of hospital is it?" her sudden voice startled Dr. Millikan. "I'm not sick, or anything. I don't have a disease okay? It's not contagious, I'm sure. It's just… I can't control this thing I could do." She rambled on. "I don't even know why I can do what I did…"

"It's not a hospital," Dr. Millikan confessed, ignoring the girl's ramblings, "I'm not quite sure why your mother said that it was."

"So where exactly are you taking me?"

The Doctor looked into her rearview mirror at the girl in the back; her curly black hair was tangled and bushy, for she had no time to brush it that morning. She was wearing her pajamas: a simple white t-shirt and soft pants with bunny and rainbow patterns. "Saint Richard's Research Facility."

"I'm going to a lab?" Vanessa whimpered, "I'm going to be studied like a lab rat?"

Dr. Millikan sighed, pitying the girl, "there's no one else that is like you, Vanessa." She had gotten her name off her clipboard, "I think you know how dangerous you are. Sweetie, to be honest you're deadly. We need to take you in and see just exactly how dangerous you can be. We can find a way to help you."

Vanessa did not talk for the rest of the ride, instead she wept quietly, wondering why this had to happen to her.

omg. drama. haha! well i hope you liked it, please review but be nice! :3 i have a very fragile soul.


	2. Chapter 3

So here's the last chapter i have today. Some things are cleared up, especially how the Teen Titans are going to be involved in this.

Oh, in other news, did you hear? there's going to be another season of Teen Titans! but it's gonna be different. Same voice actors though, that's good to hear. but they're more cartooned and the show is going to focus on more comedy than superhero-y stuff.

Disclaimer: i only own my OCs. and this piece of cake.

**July 17****th**** 2006**

Saint Richard's Research Facility, a place for the special people. No, not the mentally challenged, but the ones 'gifted' with abilities no other human has. The Facility has many highly trained doctors and scientists working in its labs, specifically trained in the works of the supernatural and the absurd. They had come up with solutions and medicine that helped these people limit their powers. Yet, they were startled when they read one chart. A girl had been enlisted almost three years ago but these specialists had not a single clue what to do with her. The Doctors read her file once more.

_Name: Vanessa Cruz_

_Birth date: December 26__th__ 1983_

_Nationality: Spanish_

_Special: Appears to let out black energy that consumes another human being. The human then proceeds to implode into his or herself. The energy does not take a specific form._

_Notes: The subject is not able to control the energy. The said energy seems to release when subject is expressing intense emotion, particularly rage._

_Conclusion: Work of a demon or another otherworldly organism is to be considered._

_Treatment: N/A_

The doctor reading the file sighed in frustration, slamming it down on the table, before picking up another one. "Oh good, something that I'm used to," He said to himself as he worked on yet another mind-reading telepathic kid.

The girl in question sat at a lone table in the cafeteria. She poked at her mashed potatoes before forcing it inside her mouth; she did not want the Meal Guards to make a scene and physically make her eat. Oh no, the Doctors wouldn't have that. The inmate had to eat; they made sure of that, no one was going to starve themselves to death at this facility, at least, not before they had enough time studying them.

The rules they had here… they might as well officially dubbed it an asylum and gotten it over with. Vanessa snorted, shaking her head sadly. She had to get out of this place; she overheard her doctors discussing her progress. They had nothing. They couldn't figure out anything to do with her and she knew exactly what they did to those who they hadn't been able treat.

And Vanessa was not going to let them eradicate her.

"I hate this place," a boy at the table beside Vanessa's told another guy sitting across from him, "if only the neighbors hadn't turned me in, I would probably be kicking it with the Teen Titans!" He boasted.

"Yeah right, like you can control your powers, " His blonde friend smirked.

"You can't either!" The boy retorted.

"None of us can," Vanessa spoke up. The boys turned to her in surprise; she had never talked to anyone before out of all the years she's been there. "If we could have, we wouldn't have been stupid enough to get tossed in here."

"True, I'm Brandon by the way," the blonde stood up and sat at her table, he held out his hand for her to shake. She hesitated but took it, smiling slightly. It's been a while since people had not been afraid to touch her, like she would suddenly burst and destroy them all.

"And this is Lane," Brandon motioned to the boy would came and joined them. He gave a small shy wave.

"Vanessa,"

"As in butterfly?" Brandon smiled, "suits you, you look like one."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Lane made a face, "I always thought they were ugly, at least up close."

Vanessa laughed, "How did you know it meant butterfly?"

"That's my specialty," He winked.

Lane rolling his eyes as Vanessa looked confused, "he just knows things, any subject he can mentally dig up the information."

"Isn't that just good memory?" Vanessa asked.

"Nah, see, I never knew the information to begin with, but if I want to know about something, I just… discover it."

"How did you get caught with something that's inside your head?"

Brandon bit his lip, "I made a mistake of telling the wrong person about it. I can't control what I find out… and I can't seem to get it out of my head, until new information comes in. But I've been treated though! They gave me some pills that basically numb my mind; I have to stay here for a few more weeks, to see how effective they are and if there are any side effects."

"Guess what I can do!" Lane jumped at the chance of show and tell.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow at the excited boy, "what?"

"According to the Doctors, I can use rapid cellular growth to give myself extra limbs, or making myself taller. My neighbors saw me with an extra arm and called the police, they decided to send me here." Lane explained, "The Doctors gave me this liquid that stabilize my muscles."

"Yup, he's a freak," Brandon smirked. "Well, what about you? Why are you locked up in here?"

"Long story," Vanessa shrugged.

"Oh come on, we told you about us!" Lane exclaimed, "You owe us."

"It really doesn't matter anymore, because they don't know what to prescribe me. I have to leave soon." The girl didn't want these guys to know how dangerous she can be, "and I rather it be by my will, not theirs."

Brandon stared at Vanessa, "How are you going to do that?"

"I have a plan, but I'm going to need your help." She looked at the two of them, "And anyone else's who wants a chance to get out."

"You're crazy" Lane told Vanessa after she described her plan "The Doctors' are going to kill us!"

"You want us all to create a scene and let some of us escape?" Brandon questioned. "Hopefully?"

"Listen, the Doctors _need_ every one of us, we are their lab rats, without us, they got nothing. No government funding, no salary, and they can't exactly harm us without harming their investigations." Vanessa tried making them see her side, "it's a win-win here, if this works, we are free, if it doesn't, you guys are on prescriptions and will be out of here in a matter of weeks. Me on the other hand, I'm a goner… I know you've only just met me but please?"

"How do we know if you are a good guy?" Lane asked, suddenly switching into a hostile personality, "That you're not going to go around doing whatever you can do to commit crime?"

"You weren't kidding about joining the Teen Titans weren't you?" Vanessa sighed, "I've done some things that I wish I haven't, I regretted it then and I have been regretting it for three years now. If I… If we make it out of here, guess who's probably going to be notified?"

"The police?" Brandon guessed. "The government?"

"We're kids with special abilities," said Vanessa, "Who else is?"

"The Teen Titans…" it dawned on Lane that this might be a good idea.

Vanessa smiled, "Yes, and they can probably help us control our powers, and maybe even form our own branch if we get good enough."

"So I guess you guys aren't backing down from this now…" Brandon looked from Lane to Vanessa, both their eyes shone with excitement.

"Not at all."

I bet you can figure out which Titan is going to help Vanessa. Or you know, the only one that can.

Next chapter will probably come whenever i wish to pull an all-nighter again. maybe tomorrow...

Oh, by the way, i tried incorporating the years with when Teen Titans started airing and stopped, so that anything that happens doesn't clash with the actual episodes.


End file.
